User talk:SonofSamhain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Girls Bravo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kazuharu Fukuyama page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) re: Will you be getting back to this wiki? Not really, I don't know anything about this manga. The only edits I have done here are adding the animanga footer on the main page and the adopt notice. Check for other users. --Sxerks 20:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Tag! Well it looks barely started. I see structure tho, good thing. If your serious about this wiki, I can build the pages for you to edit much like what I do at Ghostbusters Wiki, and GPK Wiki. But content I wont be able to help much on. First thing tho, you need to go adopt the wiki. After that, your have the tools. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) How do I adopt a wiki? I should probably remind you, even though I have experience editing wikis, I still have a lot to learn about it. It does look like i'm on my own with the Girls Bravo wiki. It's like the Madballs Wiki incident all over again, except the wiki is not mine, it already has plenty of work done, and it seldomly gets work done on it. SonofSamhain 20:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Go to Community Central: Adoption Requests, and from there post your adoption request, include the URL of the wiki, and your contributions page. Explain in detail that you have worked on other wikis and have abilities in working on them. After you post, then it will most likely take a week for them to approve. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) im a girls bravo fan, but i dont know to much so im not the best choice as an "editor" i mean, i know Yukinari has an alergy to girls that vanishes but returns once Yukina comes into the picture on the final episode, and i know fukuyama needs to get hit MUCH harder than he does, but im not the most knowledgeable person on the subject, so i wont be much help in any on the editing portion of this wikia, sorry.. TheElementalZero-TeenDarkMagician 08:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! They already approved you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have done a bit of editing here, adding a few images and such. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey. Thanks for letting me know that you're trying to make this Wikia bigger. Currently, I'm a bit out of whack with the anime as it's been at least a year since I last watched it. However, As soon as I can, I'll be happy to add what I can to the wiki. :D SuperSaiyanSonic 10:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if i could be a beauracrat even though I'm new. I wanna spice the wiki up with a better theme and banner. Is this ok? *Hey, Thanks. I really love Girls Bravo and really hope they continue the series, either anime or manga. Hope to improve some of the articles here. Thanks for the warm welcome, and see ya laters. --Delta353c 09:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC)